Infinite Warriors
by VelocityTwistExtra
Summary: "Please I need your help! My Kingdom of Mystica has been taken over by mysterious evil demons called the Infernals! These demons have decimated my homeland and taken control of everything except for my kingdom's capital of Celeste, where I Princess Ariana reign, since the Infernals have kidnapped my mother Queen Victoria. Please join my elite group of warriors and fight! *SYOC OPEN


**Hello everyone Twist here. I bring to you another story that I believe you will enjoy. After all its based off of Sword Art Online!**

**And for you lucky readers the oc form is on my profile along with the rules but I need to tell you this first so no one makes this mistake, all OCS ARE TO BE SUBMITTED THROUGH PM ONLY NOT REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online but I do own the plot line to this story.**

**Below is basically the commercials advertising Infinite Warriors and then I will move onto the actual prologue.**

* * *

><p>"Please I need your help! My Kingdom of Mystica has been taken over by mysterious evil demons called the Infernals! These demons have decimated my homeland and taken control of almost everything except for my kingdom's capital of Celeste, where I Princess Ariana reign, since the Infernals have kidnapped my mother Queen Victoria. Please join my elite group of warriors to take back my Kingdom and restore piece to the land!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Come one, come all, line up at your local gaming stores in attempt to get the latest MMORPG; Infinite Warriors. Called the best MMORPG of the century Infinite Warriors is considered one of the best games ever created. Eye-catching graphics, great plot line, wide range of characters to create, this game will not disappoint."<p>

* * *

><p>A young girl stood outside her local Gamestop, the bottle of water in her hand nearly empty because of the boiling sun. She pushed back a long strand of sweaty light brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Taking a glance behind her the teenagers hazel eyes twinkled with amusement as she stared at the long line of people.<p>

"Glad I'm only sixth in line," She chuckled. "Most people wouldn't even think about waiting in line for a game, unless they were avid gamers like myself." Taking the last big gulp of her water the girl tossed into the trashcan next to her as the doors of Gamestop began to open. The crowd of gamers let out ear splitting screams as everyone rushed into the store. "Good thing I preorded the game and already have it paid off." The teenager quickly ran over to where the game was at and grabbed it.

"Infinite Warrior," she read. "I can't wait to finally play this." Holding the game securely in her hands the teenager headed over to the nearest register and handed the game to the cashier along with her pre-order reciept showing that she paid for the game ahead of time. The item was easily placed into a big and the girl ran out of the crowded store. "I barely made it out alive..." The girl let out another chuckle as she saw some last minute gamers rushing into the store before the new game was sold out. "And that is a prime example why you don't wait until the last minute to get the best game of the century."

Heading over to her car the seventeen year old hopped in and turned the engine on. Pulling out of the parking spot she hit the gas pedal hard and drove back to her house.

As she arrived at her house the teenager quickly ran to her room and shut the door. Her hazel eyes fell on the black gaming system known as a Nerve Gear resting next to her bed. She quickly inserted her new game into the system. Grabbing the helmet she slipped the cool object over her head and felt her reality slipping away. Multi-colored beams of light flew by her as she felt herself teleported into a new dimension.

"Please tell me your name," spoke a young voice. A bright light illuminated the area revealing a gigantic room decorating in ornate decorations. In the center of the room sat a throne with a young girl in it. "I wish to know the name of the warrior that will help save my Kingdom of Mystica."

"I want to be known as Renelle," The female gamer spoke up, her hazel eyes shining with excitement.

"Nice to meet you Renelle," The young voice replied. "My name is Princess Ariana, I rule over the Kingdom of Mystica, well ever since those dreaded Infernals kidnapped my mother. Your duty as a warrior of Mystica is to defeat the Infernals and bring back my mother. You are also to gain back my Kingdom so that my citizens will be safe again. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree," Renelle responded.

A smile appeared on the Princess' face as she spoke up. "Now please choose your Warrior Class." Five pillars of light appeared in front of Renelle and revealed five images. "There are five choices that you can choose from; The Muse, a musical type mage that uses the chords of music as their attack. The Slayer, true assassins that use the cover of shadows to defeat an enemy. The Whisper, a warrior magicaly in-tuned with the ability to befriend animals and use them to battle. The Knight, this ancient set of warrior has long served my family for generations and their strength is surpassed by none. Or the Wrights, people talented in the craft of weapon-making, they can create any kind of weapon for any kind of warrior, and are also excellent in battle. Please make your choice."

"With pleasure," Renelle said. Her left hand pointed towards one particular Warrior class that suited her the best. As her hand came in contact with the image she became surrounded in a white light.

"Congratulations Renelle," Princess Ariana congratulated the brown-haired gamer. "You have selected the..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to leave you on a cliffhanger because it sets up the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. And the rules and oc form are on my profile.<strong>


End file.
